Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 May 2018
00:30:59 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 00:31:02 hi 02:21:11 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 02:21:31 Hello 02:25:47 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 02:26:58 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 02:27:38 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 02:33:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:34:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:38:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:39:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:39:59 Hi I am here 02:40:14 Labuglover08 02:41:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:51:24 -!- Ferniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii has joined Special:Chat 02:51:35 Yooo 02:53:24 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 02:54:12 Hello! \o 02:54:15 Hi 02:55:08 So what do people do here? 02:55:36 I dont know, I joined today lol 02:56:10 I think people express theories and opinions here. 02:56:52 same! I joined this weekend since I thought it was cool 02:57:23 I kinda wanna talk about my theories, are you up to date on all the episodes? I don't want to spoil it for someone. 02:57:54 yeah i am i watch them legally and illegally 02:58:02 Mood 02:58:05 lmao 02:58:08 Anyway 02:58:24 I think some of the kwamis we see go to some of the characters we already know 02:58:44 I believe the snake Kwami goes to Luka Couffaine. 02:59:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:59:54 Hi 02:59:59 Well, it could it could not. My opinion on that is that Master Fu won't since he hesitated on Rena Rouge' 03:00:02 Hello 03:00:03 o/ 03:00:15 That's a good point, I didn't even think about that. 03:00:33 Hello @anoara khatun \o 03:00:59 Hi Amiraculouscat 03:01:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:01:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:01:18 Bye 03:01:26 \o 03:01:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:01:43 Leaving already? 03:02:00 Same with Ferniiiiiiiiii 03:02:12 *adds more iiiiiii 03:02:18 Lol 03:02:23 Ferniiiiii was already taken 03:02:31 LOL what? 03:02:32 so I kinda slammed down on the i key 03:02:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:02:56 That's funny; I just stuck with my wattpad username 03:03:22 But unfurntuantely chloebourgeois was taken ;-; 03:03:23 This was my IMVU username from like a year ago lol but I decided to use it 03:03:27 mega oof 03:03:46 brb dropped my phone charger 03:04:47 I cANT FIND IT?? 03:05:48 same tbh but i leave my phone charger near by bed 03:05:51 i accept every form of death 03:05:59 it fell under my bed and its gone 03:06:02 satan took it 03:06:04 im done 03:06:09 noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:06:40 li gotta crawl under my bed now 03:06:42 *I 03:06:45 hhh 03:06:51 -!- Amiraculouscat has left Special:Chat 03:07:59 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 03:12:03 lol 03:12:13 i got the chargerr 03:12:56 -!- Ferniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii has left Special:Chat 03:16:20 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 03:24:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:25:02 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:25:11 Hi Feisty 03:25:17 hi ano 03:25:18 How are you 03:25:24 im good, you? 03:25:41 thanks for asking btw hehe 03:26:11 I am good but I was sad yesterday now I am feeling something better 03:26:20 Your welcome 03:26:48 oh no 03:26:51 what happened? 03:27:11 Let's talk privately 03:27:59 ok 03:44:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 2018 05 31